Just Friends, Close Friends
by Embellinah
Summary: A CrissColfer story. Going somewhere but i'm not quite sure where yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fic and so hope you enjoy it! XD ****I will be uploading the next bit as soon as i can but in the meanwhile- REVIEW! Reviews make it better and me happy and chapters updated sooner so pleasepleaseplease go do it :3 _much love xxx_**

* * *

><p>Chris released his finger from the buzzer, shaking as the rain hit against his face. The wind was picking up and he was freezing.<p>

He kept looking around to check no one could see him. It was pitch black, but he didn't want to be recognised under the street lights. He was beginning to tap his foot impatiently waiting for the door to be answered and suddenly a familiar face appeared.

Darren opened the door to see Chris in jeans and a drenched t-shirt, he had his arms crossed in an attempt to keep hold of the heat left in his body. His face was not amused.

"Chris! What you doing here? Its freezing get inside!"

Chris darted inside and Darren closed the door behind him.

"Hold on one sec, i'll grab you a towel"

Darren disappeared down the hall before Chris could say anything.

Stepping back, Chris caught sight of a mess of sticky notes by the phone. Covered in rushed phone numbers and doodles. Chris smiled to himself.

On the walls hang few frames with the Starkid team and one of Darren and Chuck. _Cute_

Darren returned clutching a small hand towel, offering it to Chris

"Look im really sorry about the size, you can dry your hair at least. Come upstairs, i'll lend you some clothes"

Chris took the towel from Darren

"Thanks, really- but you don't have to do that!"

"Don't be stupid, come on"

Chris blushed a deep shade of red, his t-shirt was practically see-through and Darren was looking directly his chest. Darren smiled. Pulling Chris towards the stairs. Chris followed him up to him room trying to think of something to say.

He's never been speechless around Darren but right now he was cold and felt naked. The prospect of wearing his clothes brightened up his face and he stepped into Darren's room.

He loved Darren's room. It had a good vibe. There were posters and scraps of paper on the wall, his guitar was laying at the foot of his bed and- Chris caught sight of some underwear. Multiple pairs actually. Just thrown over by his desk.

"Oh, oops I though I packed them away"

Darren ran over. Picking up every piece of clothing he left lying around avoiding eye contact with Chris at all cost.

Chris couldn't help but giggle. He loved to see Darren act so embarrassed. He honestly didn't care, but it was sweet how he cleaned up after noticing.

"Darren it's fine! Really! I think its cute how you still act like a teenager"

"Oh, so you find me cute now?" Darren rose a single eyebrow, stopping to look straight at Chris.

Chris' face froze. He didn't want to come across too egger, OH GOD Darren thought he was coming on to him.

This is bad, this could totally ruin they're friendship. Of course he doesn't fancy Darren, so why did he just say that? They were friends. Close friends. They shared so many interests and did almost everything together, he shouldn't be getting so worked up about this.

His mind drifted to the thought of all those people who left him alone because he was openly gay. They thought he would try and hit on them, he knew it was so unlikely, but, he couldn't help but think Darren could act the same. Their fun convocations were going to turn to awkward silence-

"Woah, hey! It was a joke" Darren brought his hand back down and tilted it head at Chris. It startled him. He was getting carried away again. Wishing Darren didn't suspect anything.

Chris forced out a laugh "Oh of course, heh! Sorry, I just got, um… distracted, I guess"

Darren grinned knowingly, carrying his pile of clothes out the door, past Chris and into the laundry basket. He walked back in to find Chris looking through his bookshelf.

"You finished nosing around there?"

Chris turned to Darren "Oh, yeah. Just admiring your Harry potter collection…"

Darren lowered his head an chuckled to himself. "Yep, I thought you would."

"Now, those clothes!"

Darren ran over to his wardrobe pulling out some random items of clothing. He threw them on the bed, paying no attention to Chris who just stood content and watched.

"You can get changed in here if you want, do you want me to leave?"

"Oh, no it's fine." Chris leaned down to pick up the clothes "I'll dress in the bathroom, across the hall, right?"

Darren nodded. Chris had spent countless nights round Darren's but they were mainly spent drunk. He still had surprisingly little knowledge of how the place set out.

"Sweet, thanks!" Chris left the room. Darren sat on the bed opening up his laptop beside him.

Darren was used to Chris turning up unannounced but it still left him thinking. Chris was awesome. He was such a nerd and he loved it. He got on well with everyone on set but he always felt like he understood Chris more than most. Sometimes he was worried to spend to much time around him. He never wanted to seem overly keen, So he adored these little visits from time to time. It gave him an excuse to see him more. To chill, let loose and not worry about how people would judge him.

Chris came back into the room, running the towel through his hair. He sat next to Darren on his bed and sat the towel on his lap.

"Sorry for showing up without warning, I was going to call- but my phone died"

"Chris, really it's fine. It's great having you around. I was getting lonely anyway"

Darren looked up at Chris and they shared a short silence, both grinning like little boys on Christmas.

"-I was getting bored and knew you'd be in, your always in.." Chris smirked and Darren chuckled abruptly stopping with a mix of shock and anger on his face.

"How rude! I haven't offered you a drink yet" Darren's expression smoothed out into a light-hearted smile.

"Have you got any-" Holding his finger in the air

"Diet coke? Yeah I'll get you a straw too."

Chris lowered his hand and just simply nodded. He loved how Darren knew him so well. But everyone knew he loved Diet coke. And straws.

Darren pushed himself up and moved out the doorway. Chris straightened himself up and drunk in the sight of Darren leaving. He wasn't coming on to Darren at all. He just appreciated the shape of his arse in those jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Chapter 2. This one is slighty longer and kinda fluffy :) I love fluff. Enjoy (and don't forget to review!)** **_much love xx_**

* * *

><p>Darren woke up first. His arms were resting on something, rather someone. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the familiar surroundings and slowly lifted his head. Chris was sound asleep beside him. Eyes closed and lips slightly parted. <em>Chrislookedsoadorable<em>

He thought be better lift his arm off the other boy, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Chris was un-moving and Darren didn't want to wake him up. He could feel his arm raise and lower with every shallow breath Chris took. Instead Darren just laid there. With his arm draped over Chris he just sat and glanced across.

They were in his living room. They must have drifted off during the film. Darren had put on Mulan last night. Chris was one of the only people who enjoyed watching Disney movies with Him. Darren wouldn't go as far as calling himself obsessed. But god, he did _love_ Mulan.

He planted his feet on the floor, pushing himself off the sofa and into the centre of the room. He spun round to lay eyes on Chris who hadn't moved an inch. A smile crept across his face as he thought about what he might be dreaming.

Right then Chris moved his shoulders up and straightened his legs so they were hanging of the side. Darren stood dead still, making the slightest movement would shake him out of his peaceful slumber. After Chris settled back down Darren crept around the side.

He pulled one leg over, then brought the other one up. He was balancing on one leg with one foot hanging in the air, turning slowly when Chris decided to move again. Darren jumped and toppled over backwards, hitting the floor. Hard.

Chris jumped at the loud crash. His eyes were wide but his mouth was screwed shut.

"Owww!"

Chris rubbed his eyes, kneeling up and looking over the back of the sofa.

"What on earth?"

"Sorry Chris, Sorry! I was trying not to wake you" He pushed up off one hand and sat on the floor. Chris was laughing, shaking his head.

"Stop laughing"

"Ahh, that was funny though"

Darren gave him a look and Chris just rested his head on his hands.

"Thanks for trying not to wake me, slept great"

Darren's face lit up. "Awesome. Do you want something to eat? there's still pizza left over from last night…"

"sure"

Darren slid up, brushing him self down and walking towards the kitchen. Chris watched him leave. Darren was searching through the kitchen, trying to find the pizza box. He caught sight of Chris' lingering eyes and grinned. Chris quickly looked away and returned to his spot on the couch. He often got lost in thought. Especially when Darren was around.

* * *

><p>The alarm went off and Chris open his eyes gradually. Swinging his arm up and smacking the snooze button. His hand flopped off and he rolled onto his side.<p>

He had a rehearsal today with Darren. Their Duet for next episode was beautiful, and today Zach was going to show them the choreography.

His hand fell over his face, rubbing away the tiredness. He had one hour to get changed, showered and on his way to the studio. He _really _didn't want to move but he had no choice. He sat up and stared at the empty wall for a bit. He needed food, and a diet coke.

* * *

><p>Chris pushed open the double doors.<p>

"Sorry I'm late! Traffic was a nightmare and the driver wasn't on time."

"Not a problem Chris. I was just showing Darren the moves for the second verse. Take a seat."

Chris returned a breathy thanks and plonked down by the back wall. The room was large and white with mirrors mounted opposite him. Darren was wearing grey tracksuit bottoms and a navy blue v-neck shirt. It looked good.

Zach grabbed Darren's hand "So to take Chris like this.." pushing Darren back slightly. He turned over to Chris and shot him a childlike smirk. Turning around to listen again. Chris just observed the two men, chuckling occasionally when Darren did a wrong step.

"Alright Chris, up you jump- it's your turn now"

"Urgh, alright" Chris smiling, pushing off the wall and dragging his feet into the centre.

"Do you still need me or can I check my phone?" Darren asked with a hopeful grin.

"No, stay."

Darren nodded and just stood there. Chris waiting to be engaged with the music. Zach turned back to him.

"Now you saw how I held Darren, he's going to do that to you.." Chris' heart flipped, he wasn't quite sure.

"…Stand here, just accept my hands and flow with it"

Zach moved his hands around Chris, nodding over to Darren.

"Darren. Take over"

He moved his hands away and Darren took his place. Chris looked up at Darren and their eyes met.

"Now Darren's going to turn you around, keep you hands there" He moved Darren's hands lower down his hips.

Chris did as Zach advised, Turning around so his back was to Darren. His breaths became short and fast. His heart started beating faster.

"No, move closer"

Darren took a step forward so his chest was flat against his back. His dark curls tickled the side of Chris' face. He could feel Darren's warm breath down his neck, and it clung there while the music played.

"Stay there, I just got to grab something" Zach jogged out the room the doors closing behind him.

They did as they were told. Staying motionless. Static. Neither of them wanted to move. Their positioning felt so right. Darren moved his chin forward. He rested it on Chris' shoulder and closed his eyes.

Chris swallowed. What was Darren doing?

"Well, this is awkward."

"No it isn't.."

Chris blinked and turned to face Darren again. His hands still stayed glued to Chris' waist.

"Wha-"

"Hey, I told you to be still" Zach came through the doorway towards the two boys.

"Sorry" Darren looked back at Chris and they both gazed at each other. He turned Chris back around.

"-where were we?"

Chris could feel Darren smiling behind him. They continued with the rehearsal but Chris was still flustered by the convocation that just took place. That evening he tried to keep his thoughts from trailing off. But they kept leading back to Darren. The way his hands gripped so tight, the way his voice sounded and how he didn't find any part of that situation awkward. He reassured himself that nothing could happen between them. Darren was straight. He could never go for a guy like Chris. It was unsafe to think otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This one is chokingly fluffy and a tad odd- so please review! Any suggestions would be great, I have a vague idea of where I'm going next :D SO _much love xx_**

* * *

><p>Chris was in the studio alone. The walls were tall and blank. He stared at the mirror to see only a reflection of himself. No one else. He felt comfortable and safe. He looked down to see two hands slip around his waist. Looking back up to his reflection, Darren walked out from behind him.<p>

He stood in front of him and brought his hand up to Chris' cheek. Chris looked at Darren in surprise. He felt the same way he did. He wasn't alone. Darren slowly lowered his hand. Stroking down the cheek and stepping closer to Chris.

"Chris, I'm not straight. I know this now"

Chris was speechless. Darren just stepped forward again. Their noses were almost touching and Darren looked up at the taller boy.

"I know this now because of you…" His words floated around Chris' mind. Chris still remained motionless, gazing into Darren's sparkling eyes. His eyes were full of hope and love. Darren loved him. He moved in closer to Chris, tenderly wrapping his arms around him. He tilted his head and lead in closer. Darren's lips pressed onto Chris' and before they knew it Chris had his hands tangled in Darren's curls. Pulling him secure- never wanting to let go.

Chris moved his hands lower gripping at his hips pulling him up. He just wanted Darren, no _needed_ Darren. He was all over him, the entire time feeling the relief he craved for so long. He pushed his eyes shut and opened them to find Darren gone. He sat up straight in his bed. Looking around his room as all the memories of the day before sunk in. He felt both delighted and disgusted at the same time. He couldn't believe he just dreamt all that. It felt too real.

* * *

><p>Later that day the two of them were back at the studio. Darren didn't seem at all fazed by what happened the previous day, Chris on the other hand was a mess. He couldn't get the steps right and all he could think about was how much he wanted the hot air from Darren's breath trickling back down his neck. He would get so worked up and angry with himself every time his thought trailed off like that. The dream played over and over again. It was wrong.<p>

The two boys had said very little to each other. Chris only answered in one word answers. Hoping that he could merely push Darren entirely out of his head. But it wasn't that easy.

Darren could sense something was up with Chris. So he tried his best to relieve the tension between them. Smiling at Chris and talking to him like they would on the daily basis but Chris was shut off somehow. As if he wanted nothing to do with Darren.

They started going through the steps Zach taught them yesterday. Darren spun Chris around and pushed up tight against him. Chris' body tensed. He didn't want to imagine Darren was doing anything, because everything Darren did to him drove him nuts. Zach turned around walking across the room to turn on the music. Darren tightened his grip on Chris pulling him even closer and pressed his lips gently against the bottom of Chris' neck.

Chris' eyes closed shut and Darren lifted his head. Planting another softer kiss above. He held it there. Letting his lips cling to Chris. The music began. Darren Spun Chris around and everything just stopped. Zach didn't exist, the music was silent, the room was blurred and foggy. Chris felt Darren lean closer but his head was blank. All the events that just took place were all mixed up in Chris' head. His breathing became heavy and erratic again and the room started spinning.

Chris lost control and fell to the ground. The world turned black.

* * *

><p>Chris wasn't sure where he was. His head was banging and it didn't smell like his room at home. It smelt harsh and clinical. Chris struggled to sit up in his bed. The bed was not his. His legs throbbed and his aching head seemed to be getting worse. The area was too quiet. But Chris recognised the person at the end.<p>

"Darren"

Darren lifted his head and beamed.

"Oh thank god, you up!"

"Where am I? Wha- what hap-"

"Shhh shh shh." Darren held his hand to Chris, now sitting beside him.

"You fell in rehearsal. Me and Zach took you straight here when you wouldn't get up."

Chris was in the on-set sick room. They dealt with minor injuries and said Chris would be fine. Darren still stayed long after Zach left. He felt responsible.

"Chris, I am _so_ sorry"

His eyes spoke only of guilt and shame. He let his body take over and didn't stop to think about what he was doing

"For what?"

"I'm to blame for your fall, I pushed you too far I'm sorry."

Chris listened to Darren's words. He _was _treating him differently. He had feelings for Chris.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Chris' expression was stern. He hadn't thought out his question, he put it bluntly, needing to know before his mind imploded.

"I. I erm…" Darren was speechless. It was unexpected. He never really thought this topic out. He only acted, purely on how his body felt. It was as if his body was drawn to Chris.

"..I don't know right now." He turned his stare back up to Chris.

"I was acting on impulse. I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"Kiss me" Chris still had his eyes attached to Darren, who was taken aback by the other boys demand.

The feeling of the room altered as Darren leapt over and clasped his hands around Chris' face, crashing his mouth hard onto Chris' lips. The kiss was long and full of emotion. The hurt, the fear, the joy all rolled into one. Darren pulled back to gasp for air. He sat back down, careful not to lose eye contact with him. He had done it again. Let his body take over. He dropped his head to his hands. Feeling so worthless once more, like he pushed his adoration for Chris too far. Did he make up Chris' command in his head? Was Chris feeling worse than him right now?

He glanced up to see Chris staring up at the ceiling. Taking slow, deep breaths.

Chris sensed eyes on him. "That was nice" He turned his head to Darren and smiled. Darren felt the relief pulse back through him.

"You're a nice person" Darren whispered with a look of delight, look of truth.

He slipped his hands over Chris' holding it there at ease. His thoughts and feeling were up lifted, only bliss remained.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while since I've uploaded, I'm incredibly sorry I hope this makes up for it! It was fun to write :DDD**

* * *

><p>Darren was at home. It's been a week since Chris' incident and Chris hadn't spoken about the result that it led onto after. Darren suspected that Chris was avoiding him. He was curled up on the sofa watching old repeats of Glee. A younger Chris was being pushed around by Karofsky.<p>

_Kurt hit the front of the lockers. He reacted only with misery to the harsh words spat at him. He slid down until he was pressed against the cold floor. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them tightly. Kurt's eyes were welling up with the fear of telling anybody._

Darren just wanted to jump through the screen and give him a big hug. He struggled to watch Chris suffer, even though it wasn't Chris. He was tearing up just by seeing it.

"It's ok, He's happy with Blaine now. Blaine makes him happy." Darren closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He brought his hand up to his eyes wiping away his pathetic response. He felt really silly acting this way, but he just had so many feelings.

He watched Kurt's bravery and it made him think about Chris. He'd said once in an interview that he had been that kid. He'd been pushed around, bullied and called names and he just stuck with it. I bet he never even had someone like Blaine to help him through. Darren never thought he could do what Chris did. He felt he had life too easy and it wasn't fair. Tears started pouring down his cheeks again and he wailed with sadness.

The buzzer went off and it shook Darren out of his distress. Grabbing the remote, he switched the TV off and jogged towards the door. He placed his hand on the handle. Breathing in through his nose and back out again slowly. He pulled the door open.

"Hey Hobbit!"

Darren fell to his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. The intruders face dropped.

"Oh my go-, are you alright? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you that, I was just- Whoa!, What's up?"

Chris lent down grabbing Darren's arms and pulled him to his feet. He walked him back little by little and shut the door behind him.

Darren howled and threw his arms around Chris. Shaking through his moans. Chris was completely overwhelmed by what was going on. He brought his hands up to Darren's back, stroking gently. Cooing him, trying his hardest to be comforting through all the confusion. Darren became quieter but he was still crying. Nuzzling his head closer into the crook of Chris' neck. The strong smell of alcohol then became apparent to Chris. Darren was drunk. A sigh of relief ran through him. He pulled Darren away, who reluctantly followed. His face was now red and stained with tears, he trembled before of him.

"Ok, come on Dare'. Sit down" Chris hands were on Darren's shoulders, pushing him towards the seat. Darren sat down and gazed up at Chris

"You sit down too." Darren was pulling the puppy dog face he used when he wanted something bad. Chris complied. Sitting down, Darren shuffled up and rested his head on Chris' chest.

"Ok, so why are you so sad?" Chris drew circles with his fingers on the side of Darren's face.

"I, I saw how hurt you were, Kurt" Chris cocked an eyebrow, but let him continue.

"He was being a dick to you and I wasn't there to help!" He collapsed into another outbreak of whines and shed tears.

Chris awkwardly patted him on the back. "Aw, no Dare. Don't say that… I am, Well Kurt is fine now. There's no need to be so upset." He lifted Darren's chin and gazed into his eyes. "Blaine gave him courage." He congratulated himself on the clever quote but noticed Darren's eyes still fixed on him.

Darren slipped around, so his chest was facing Chris'. He pushed up so their faces were parallel. Chris' palms became hot and sweaty as he gulped. Darren had his hips pressed up close, _too__close?_ Chris wasn't quite sure whether he felt comfortable with the lack of personal space, he let Darren rub closer. Making Chris squeal. He wasn't unhappy, he was yelping with pleasure. Nobody has touched him like this for a long time. As much as he craved this sudden attention, he felt guilty. Darren was inebriated and if he took advantage of that, it might count as harassment.

"I um. D-Darren, you're dru-" His stuttering was interrupted by Darren's finger, now resting on his lips. Chris' eyes grew wider as Darren lent closer, taking Chris' mouth into his own. The kiss was sloppy and had too much teeth, but it didn't make a difference, Chris didn't pull away. Instead he pulled Darren closer, grinding into him with force and the hunger for more. They pulled apart for air, but Darren continued to kiss down his neck. _Was__this__really__happening?_

Chris let out a muffled moan, Darren acting like this felt _so_ good. But he was taking advantage of his intoxicated state. Darren would probably regret this is the morning and he didn't want the interaction between them to be any more uncomfortable. He stroked his hands up the length of his body, making Darren quiver with arousal.

"Oh Chris, I want you so Bad!" Darren leant into Chris again, needy for another kiss, but Chris Pushed his shoulders back.

"No, no! Darren I can't do this" Darren's bottom lip stuck out. Pulling his Puppy dog eyes yet again.

"No Dare, I'm sorry! You've been drinking its not fair" Darren tilted his head.

"Aw, stop!" Darren made a young whimper, now nudging the side of Chris' jaw with his nose. Chris giggled and tipped his mouth across for another, slow moving kiss. Darren bit down on Chris' bottom lip, keeping a gentle grip as he pulled away.

"Ok lets go to bed" Chris sat up, pulling the dark haired boy with him. His heart had slowed down but the longing for more continued. Now they both lay beside each other, entangled in the arms of the other. After hours of contemplation and slow breathing, Chris was calm enough to sleep, joining Darren.

* * *

><p>Morning came. Quiet rain drops hit against the window. Chris woke first but just laid there, listening to the rain beat. He was carried away with thoughts of Darren. His hair, his hands, his lips, his laugh, his voice and touch. Everything Darren did drove Chris insane. At that moment Darren Rolled across, draping his arm over the chest of another boy. Feeling the other body was unexpected by Darren. He jumped silently, his eyes shot opened to see Chris gazing out the window.<p>

Chris faced a hungover Darren, who slipped his hand away discreetly.

"Is everything alright there?" Chris' face grew into a smile. Darren just nodded, trying to hide his partial arousal.

"-Uh yeah" He coughed out. "I just, uh what time is it?"

Chris slapped his hand round on to his phone, sliding the screen to unlock.

"It's 8:02" Darren just grumbled. He brought his hands to his eyes, rubbing leisurely in attempt to wake up.

No memories of the previous evening had found there way into Darren's head yet. He wasn't sure what Chris was doing in his bed, and what they got up to either. Chris could read Darren's face like a book. The way he was staring perplexed seemed to give it away

"Don't worry, we didn't _do_ anything last night. I decided sleep was a better idea"

Darren had snapped into reality again, reassured. Chris took a breath, sitting up and rubbing his hands together.

"Let your head rest, I'm making breakfast." He leaned over and kissed Darren kindly on the forehead. Jumping up to grab his jeans and scoot out the room. Darren was dazed _what__on__earth__happened__last__night?_

* * *

><p>Chris was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, a cup of coffee in his hands as Darren shuffled in. He had a splitting head ache. Darren Sat opposite chris. Chris motioned him over to the mug and plate of toast on the table.<p>

"I knew you wouldn't be feeling to great, you were completely out of it last night!"

Darren's cheeks flushed red.

"Oh lord, was I that bad?" He sat down, grabbing one of the slices.

"Oh, you were.. interesting" Chris laughed and took another sip of his drink

"What exactly- did I do-" Darren said between bites "I mean, I don't even remember drinking very much, but that's never a good sign" He licked the butter off his finger tips

Chris giggled, preoccupied by the view Darren tracing his hands "You were upset" he said before another sip.

Darren was giving Chris a look of apology and pure embarrisment. "No. That's, wow, that's embarrising" he picked up his drink and blew carefully before taking a short taste. Chris was distracted by his pursed lips.

"-and then you kissed me" The words just flew out of Chris mouth without realisation

Darren choked on his drink. Steering clear of Chris' gaze, he just faced his knees with shut eyes. _Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!_

"-It was nice" Darren couldn't stop his head from shooting back up. He thought he'd messed up, but that accusation was far from the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is super long! :D It's to make up for my really long updating pace. I'm really sorry for those who ma have been waiting, life gets in the way sometimes.**

**The first song is KINDA obvious. It's 'Someone like you'- Adele**  
><strong>But, later is 'A Thing for me'- Metronomy I really love this song, the links here <span> .comwatch?v=uYB2Mqs24ss&ob=av2e**

**ENJOY! 3**

* * *

><p>Chris glanced across to see Darren skipping down the path with Lea.<p>

_"-I'd hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited buuut I! Couldn't stay awaaayy, I couldn't fight it! I-"_

Darren looked up to Chris with a massive grin plastered on his face.

_"I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded, that for MEEEeeee, It isn't oveerrrr!"_

Darren stopped, flicking his wrists out and taking a wider stance. He threw Lea a stare that made her burst into a fit of laughter. He froze and clamped his eyes shut. His hands balled into fists and he lifted them dramatically.

_"Never mind I'll find, someone like YOUUUUUU!"_

He giggled along with Lea catching up with Chris again. Darren flung his arm over Chris' shoulders, tilting his head so it rested on his shoulder.

_"I wish nothing but the best!, for you, TOO!"_

He spun Chris around to face him. Placing his hands either side of his face. Chris' expression raised into a smirk and he 'got into character'.

_"Don't forget me!"_

Darren shook him in time and Chris whacked his arms away in slow motion. He decided to join in, Lea loved it.

_"I beg!"_

Darren was surprised, but quickly gathered himself. Chris walked over to him, taking a tight grip on the sides of his brown, leather jacket.

_"I remember you said"_

It went quiet again. And all you could hear was the light, quick breaths of the boys and Lea still recovering from the laughing that overtook only seconds before. They stared at the other for a long while.

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Both of them were so wrapped up in the song they almost forgot how good it felt being this close to each other. Chris' delicate hands still had a sturdy grip on Darren's clothes, And the other boys hands had found their way to Chris' waist. Darren soon let out a breathy chuckle, and Chris fell into Darren. He was giggling too. He lifted his head and brushed Darren down, he repaid Chris with a smile. A smile that could mean everything to him.

The realisation was beginning to sink in as Lea returned from her daze. They both grinned and took back the places they'd been in before the musical outburst.

Chris sighed "The weather's bitter"

"Tell me about it!" Lea laughed again and squeezed between the two boys. "Much better." She looked across to Darren whose sight was fixed at Chris. Blushing, he quickly retracted the gaze.

"Heh, yeah!" He gave Lea a reassuring smile and they continued down the sidewalk.

The three of them were on their way to 'Mirage', a new nightclub that was opening close by. They were invited to the opening along with a few other cast members who were going to drive, but they decided taking a walk down would be easier. More eco-friendly.

Lea was looking at her watch, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to keep them from freezing and falling off. "Oh! It's five past, I don't plan to be fashionably late guys"

Chris laughed, shaking his head

"You know, being an actress means your meant to do that sort of thing. It's a rule"

"A rule eh?" Darren questioned "Cool, am I allowed to use it?"

"No, actors can't, only the ladies" He curtsied to Lea who returned the gesture. The two of them ruptured into another combination laughing and snorting pig impressions. Lea stepped into Chris and linked their arms together.

"Sucks." Darren muttered to himself

Chris started laughing again, reaching that high squeak he makes in interviews. It made Lea stop and stare, then they both fell into another round of hysterics.

"You know, you guys are already acting drunk and you haven't touched one glass?"

Lea pulled a guilty expression. Raising her hand as her smile grew. "Guilty as charged"

Chris shot her an over exaggerated look of shock.

"Yeah, I thought one glass of wine wouldn't make a difference"

Darren and Chris shared a look of 'Oh dear'

"… that's why I had three!" Lea threw herself forward in a stack giggles once more, almost slipping over the sidewalk but Darren quickly grabbed her before she hit the hard floor.

"Whoa there girl! Easy on the alcohol tonight, 'kay?"

"You have my word Dare" Lea was holding her hand to her heart. And she skipped ahead. Darren turned to Chris, with a pleading look. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Beats me"

* * *

><p>The heavy beat was booming through the walls into the open air. Around the front entrance were a long line of hopeful party animals, being sent away. The two boys and Lea couldn't enter that way, for obvious reasons, they were told to enter round back instead. So they took a different route on the way, leading to a guarded more secluded area, the music volume was much lower but continued to make their inners shake.<p>

The back was just as dressed up as the front. The overall look was modern, with UV, blue lights illuminating the way. A smartly dressed man in black shades was clutching a clipboard at the door. Dianna, Cory, Mark and Kevin were already there. Mark seemed to be having an entertaining convocation with the doorman as the three approached.

"You made it!" Dianna ran over and gave Lea a hug. They jogged back up hand in hand, nattering away to the boys.

"Hey D, Chris- You're here!" The two boys ran up to meet with Cory

"Ah, thanks for waiting! Sorry for the wait" Darren glanced over to Lea and back to the others "Lea here likes to take her time" Lea gasped and hit him playfully.

"Well then, should we go in? or are we waiting to catch our death?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Lets go!" Kevin pushed the two girls in and the rest followed.

* * *

><p>Darren and Chris were at the back of a line they'd all formed. Walking through the corridors, hidden behind the scenes. Darren took a quick look behind him, Chris was hyped, and seeing Chris this pumped was always a highlight. They entered the main hall. The loud speakers, the lights and hot bodies; it all hit straight away. The atmosphere felt epic.<p>

Everyone separated off. Kevin swaggered up to a near table, chatting up a group of lovely looking ladies. Mark and Cory went straight to the dance floor. Both raving away to the heavy beat as the girls watched intently. Darren took in the sight around and realised he was left with Chris. He smiled.

"So! Where should we go?" Darren was yelling over the music, but Chris could still only hear faint words.

"What?" Chris screamed back

"Where should we go?" Darren had leant closer to Chris, his breath trickled past his ears, lingering there until Chris could shake out of it.

"Oh, I, um.. How about we get a drink? I'll pay!" Chris tilted his head in question and Darren Nodded. He leant close again.

"Sounds great!" That time his words made Chris shiver with pleasure. He turned and traipsed towards the bar, Darren followed but drew near the bar first.

"I'll have a Jack on the rocks, and my friend here will have-" He curved towards Chris

"Oh, just a Diet Coke will" He grinned

"Don't be stupid! We're going to have some fun!" Darren faced the Bar tender again "Make that a rum and diet coke" The man nodded "-ooh! Don't forget a straw!" he then made himself busy.

"Oh, I'm going to sleep well tonight" Chris rubbed his head.

"Oh don't be so boring, we are going to have fun!" Darren leant back on the counter.

"I just don't want to go crazy."

"Why not?"

Chris watched Darren. He didn't care at all about how people saw him. Drunk or sober he still impressed most. That was an extraordinary skill. Chris was always too caught up over his appearance to others. Especially after his life at high school where judgement had been his worst enemy.

"Rum and coke with a Jack on the rocks" The Bar tender placed two Tall glasses on the side. Darren slipped him a note and passed the drink over.

"Your right" whispered Chris. Darren raised both eyebrows at this. Had he broken through? He took a long sip, contemplating the look of worry on the younger boys face. "Sweet."

Behind Chris was Kevin beckoning Darren over, then pointing to the women he'd now become so familiar with.

"Oh, Kevin wants me to mingle" Chris was now taking steady sips of his beverage.

"Then go" Darren looked uninterested "I can't be assed, I want to stay here with you" He pulled his puppy dog face again. Chris quirked his lips around the glass rim, avoiding the straw from his eyes.

"No, go mingle!" Chris took his free hand, pushing Darren toward the table. He quickly turned back around though

"Wait, wait! You're coming too right?" Darren's eyes were earnest. Wow. He really didn't want to go.

"Look, you have the rest of the evening to boogie. I'll save a dance for you. But now go and make friends"

"Awah! Thanks mum!" Chris laughed. Realising just how extremely parental that sounded.

Darren wrapped his arms around Chris in a tight squeeze, then waved as he ran over to Kevin. Chris just stood back and watched. Darren pulled that cute face he makes when he laughs. The three girls at the table swooned. After a couple of minutes of laughter and sharing of stories. The harmless interaction made Chris regret sending him over. Darren had his hand resting on the table, and the skinny brunette placed her hand on top. Giggling and flipping her hair over her shoulders. Chris watched longingly. How could someone do that to a person they just met? He wanted to be there. Sitting with Darren as they laughed and touched flirtatiously. Chris just sighed. He could never have that. Darren was straight, no, IS straight. He wasn't prepared to wreck their close relationship over his silly feelings. He grabbed his glass with a harsh swipe and gulped it down. Placing it back on the side.

Darren was feeling really uncomfortable. He honestly couldn't find anything about these girls attractive. He tried. He really tried. But they were too fake and plastic. None of them looked remotely appealing. He pulled his hand away discreetly after the other girl's actions. Brushing his hair back he stood up from his seat.

"Whoa, man! Where you going?" Kevin held on to Darren's arm.

"I'm owed a dance" He smiled, but that smile soon dropped when the brunette stood up.

"I'm free!" She battered her eyelids and winked at the two girls behind.

"I-I.. Erm. No. Sorry I have to go." He spun abruptly. Walking directly to a lonely Chris on the other side of the room. The girl's face fell, but she quickly recovered when Kevin started bragging about his mad skills in a wheelchair. Darren felt rude, but he enjoyed it. Particularly when he got to see Chris' face beam as he moved in close.

"Howdy" Chris spun round on his stool looking up at Darren . He sniggered and took Chris' yearning hand.

"C'mon, we're gonna dance" He pulled Chris to his feet and lead him to the dance floor. Diana and Mark were dancing old school disco with the biggest smiles on their faces. The music started.

_I told you how long we got,_

_All the time in the world_

_I got a thing for you,_

_you got a thing for me!_

Darren started rocking his head, Chris looked too embarrassed to join in. So he took his hands into his own and pulled him to the beat. Releasing his hands, Darren stole his gaze, making actions as he went.

_I got my mind made up,_

Pointing to his head, then moving his hands into a heart shape, sinking lower down to his chest. He didn't loose eye contact with Chris, who just flushed madly.

_You've got my heart you know_

_You've got a thing for me_

_You've got a thing for me!_

He pointed to Chris and back to himself. Still rocking. He walked closer to Chris as the music went on. He loosened him out, ironing out the anxiety held within him until all the uneasiness had left.

By the end of the song both boys were in each others arms, laughing frantically, trying to catch their breaths. Chris loosened his grasp

"That was SO much fun"

Darren was too breathless to reply, Chris understood.

"Come one, lets get some air" He walked out with Darren, finding there way through the sweaty crowds and dim lighting. They stumbled into a dark room. Not sure where they were, but they didn't care. Both boys enjoyed the company of the other way more than they should.

"You were really, really good out there" Darren glimpsed up through his loosened curls, catching his breath still.

"Thanks, not to shabby yourself" Darren laughed at Chris' comment, running his fingers through his hair.

"How were the girls?" Darren just shook his head and smiled

"Horrible. It was torture, why did you send me over there?" Chris laughed along with Darren

"You know, the brunette has had her eyes on you all night"

"heh, yeah. To be honest- I think we should go home. I'm tired now"

"Yeah, me too" and then a comfortable silence fell. Darren stood up and brushed his jeans down. He raised his head to find himself face to face with Chris.

"Oh hello!" Both of them tittered

Chris remained silent and intertwined their fingers. Darren took in a long breath and rested his head on Chris' shoulder. He exhaled slowly.

"Can I have a hug?"

"Of course"

Their hands separated and Darren moved his arms around Chris' waist. Chris draped his arms over Darren's shoulders, playing with the ends of his hair softly.

"You're nice to cuddle" Darren mentioned, muffled through the taller boy's shirt.

Chris chuckled. "That's good." They stood there for a long while, taking in the feel and the smell of the other.

* * *

><p>After collapsing out of the cupboard, they finally found their way out. The road was dark, lit by the faint street lights and the moon hanging in the sky. Chris diverted his eyes from Darren's as they walked side by side on the journey home.<p>

"I really enjoyed being here, with you" Chris' face was filled with that of delight.

"Me too, We should definitely go again"

"I wish I had more time"

"Chris" He stopped the other boy and held him. "Don't fret, look. We've got all the time in the world" Chris nodded and leant into Darren's chest. The warmth was so good and Darren was right. They have forever to make decisions. They don't need to rush into everything, After all, it's just the company of each other that they crave.

* * *

><p><strong>AH! I love Kevin with his swagger!<br>Please review if you can, it pushes me to write more :3 Thank you for clicking and reading, i really hoped you enjoyed it :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Yay i've written Chapter 6! I really like this one. It gets super hot too, so i really hope you guise enjoy it! I want to say thanks to those who reviewed too :3 i love you people. ok, i'll let you read now. I want to thank my friend Kathryn for the AVPM idea! :D Its all super cool! **_(Thank you Kathyyyy!)**  
><strong>_

**_Much love xxx_**

* * *

><p>Chris sat up a little more. Tapping his fingers across the back of his phone, contemplating. This weeks episode only had a few scenes with him in it, which meant he had the rest of the week free. Normally he would spend every free second sleeping, but he couldn't keep his eyes closed for long enough. Instead, he held thoughts of Darren in his head.<p>

As his scenes were always with Darren, it meant he too had time off. Chris held a tight grip on the phone in his hands. Thinking whether or not calling him up was a good idea. It was about mid-day, so surely Darren was up. Chris sighed, promptly unlocking his phone and finding Darren's name in the contacts.

He grinned to himself, Darren was the guy who brightened up most of his days with his random, funny comments and tendency to burst into song.

'_Hey, I'm bored. You wanna to come over later? :)_' He clicked enter, and laid the phone onto his bedside table.

He waited a good five minutes before picking up his laptop, deciding that remaining like this for an answer would take too long. He clicked on Youtube, typing in _Darren Criss_. A smile reached his face from ear to ear as he spotted one video in particular.

'A Very Potter Musical Act 1 Part 1'

Chris clicked it eagerly, snatching his headphones from a drawer and shoving them in his ears.

Chris became completely engrossed in the videos. He'd already seen them a long time before he knew Darren, but he hadn't realised how much he enjoyed it. Quoting all of Darren's lines with crisp tone and impeccable timing. He _loved_ the way Darren's hair was so BIG. The entire time he just had the constant want to run his hands through it.

Time went by and Chris was soon at part 14.

_Voldemort and Quirrell both banter, and Harry's lifeless body lay at the side._

When he jumped up, Chris let out a sigh of relief.

_Harry grabbed the port key and returned back to the prom. With a look of distress he yells "ITS VOLDEMORT! ITS VOLDEMORT, HE'S BACK!"_

Chris yells it too shaking his hands in the air wailing. His eyes followed up to find an awkward looking Darren at the door.

"Oh my god." Chris mutters under his breath

Darren sniggered, sliding his shoes off before clambering over next to Chris. He just sat there with eyes wide open and mouth a gape. His cheeks flushed bright red and his throat became bone dry. "I..I-I um, I was just" Chris fumbled with the laptop pushing it aside, trying his hardest to come up with a reasonable excuse. If he said he was watching AVPM Darren would think he was being a bit of a stalker.

Darren reached his hands across to pull the laptop back, but Chris hit his arm away

"ITS PORN!" Chris screamed

Darren froze. _Oh my god. _Chris dropped his head to his hands. He wanted to die that very moment, having to live through this kind of situation was torture. But, Darren just started laughing. It started quietly but soon became loud, and rather insulting to Chris.

"You're watching porn?" Darren arched an eyebrow. Chris just mumbled into his hands. _Yeah sure whatever_. He couldn't be bothered with life anymore.

"You're watching Voldemort porn?" Chris let out a long exhausted sigh.

"Yep. Super erotic, gay Voldemort porn" This sounded absolutely ridiculous, Chris could not be assed with any of this anymore. _Why couldn't Darren walk in, like, some other time? Or not at all?_

"Sounds hot"

Chris paused, replaying that comment over and over again in his head. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Darren had stopped laughing now which made the circumstances a bit more bearable, but he still felt utterly mortified. He stood up suddenly realising that he wasn't wearing anything apart from his underwear. He hung his head in shame.

Dragging his hand down his face he let out a long, irritated sigh "You know what, I can't even- whatever, I'm gonna get changed, eat maybe? And slowly die in an eternal hole of my embarrassment and misery."

"Hey!" Darren crawled across, grabbing Chris' hips. Suddenly the entire moment chilled. Chris tensed up, and he felt his whole body flutter with butterflies. He gulped. The older boy spun him around.

Darren was kneeling up at the side of the bed, his face in line with Chris' stomach.

The two boys shared a glance and Darren moved closer to Chris, not breaking eye contact. Gently, Darren lifted the front of his shirt. Chris gasped as Darren brought his lips to press gently against Chris' creamy skin.

"Don't change" Darren mumbled into Chris.

Chris' head flung back and he felt so altered. His hands instinctively slipped around to clutch Darren's messy curls and he moaned. Darren had kissed again, this time lower below his navel.

"Don't ever change Chris" Chris pulled Darren away, who whined at the sudden rejection. Chris leant lower down. His hands cupped around Darren's jaw. Chris tilted his chin up as he crashed their lips together. Their eyes dropped shut as Darren moved his hands up to Chris' face.

Still kissing, Chris pushed Darren back gently. He obliged. Lowering himself onto his bum and leaning back even more as Chris crawled over. Darren's thoughts carried away, images of Chris naked. He was on all fours, looking like a kinky kitten and it came across so hot. When they pulled away for air, Chris sat down. He was straddled over Darren's waist.

They both panted, gulping in air with their foreheads pressed softly together.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" Darren blushed, smiling faintly. Everything felt and looked so hazy to Chris.

"Me too" Darren sat up, moving his hands from Chris' soft cheeks to the small of his back for support. Chris pressed his sweaty palms to Darren's chest, leaning his head to one side.

"Why am I the only one wearing so little clothing?"

Darren shrugged "We can fix that" He skilfully shook one arm loose from his jacket, using Chris' assistance to peel off the other side. Darren moved his hands into Chris' as his coat fell to the floor.

Pulling it harshly behind him, Chris fell into Darren once again. Their mouths parted against the other and Darren ran his tongue along Chris' bottom lip. Chris took fists of Darren's shirt pulling it higher, quickly sweeping it over his head so they could return to the close contact they kept before.

Dragging his hands back down, he felt every muscle in Darren's chest. It was glorious. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious he pulled back.

"Are you sure about this?"

Darren nodded, finding it very hard to vocalise anything. He lifted his hand, stroking the back of it down Chris' face. Chris trembled, just the touch of Darren made him melt. He purred, rubbing closer into his hand. Pushing Darren back so he was flat against the duvet, he kissed him mischievously on the lips. He sat back up to lift his t-shirt off. Resting back down on Darren.

Darren's mouth fell apart. His tongue lay limp to his lips. The sight of Chris like this was intoxicating.

"Me too" Chris giggled and began placing fairy light kisses down Darren's jaw. Darren gasped, feeling incredibly aroused by Chris' teasing activities.

He trailed his hands down the length of Darren's body, trying to discover every part of him. Leaning forwards so their bare chests lay flush together. Chris nuzzled the side of Darren's neck, silently curling into him. Darren beamed, wrapping his arms protectively around Chris.

"Can't we just stay like this forever?" Chris questioned

"I would want nothing more" Darren drew silent circles on Chris' back, gently kissing him on the forehead. "I really like you y'know" He smiled to Chris

"I have that affect on people"

Both boys laughed and nestled deeper into each other.

* * *

><p>Morning came. Darren had slept over. They were both sprawled in Chris' bed, naked and in the tight embrace of the other. Chris woke first, delighted to see Darren again.<p>

He pressed his own to Darren's sleepy lips, dancing his tongue across subtly. Darren grumbled, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He pulled Chris closer, brushing their stripped bodies together. Chris chuckled when Darren pulled back with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello beautiful"

Chris wrapped his arms around his neck "Never leave this bed."

"I don't have the strength. Besides, I have other plans" Chris cocked an eyebrow. And Darren smirked. He pulled Chris into another cavernous kiss, letting his lips linger afterwards

"Don't worry, their with you" Chris smiled relieved. Time with Darren should be everlasting.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the rushed ending, It's the holidays so i should be updating more frequent <strong>buuuuuuttt<strong> I still may have to just update weekly :P I'll try my best xx


End file.
